Walk Away
by PennyHill
Summary: Raw cannot fulfill his promise to Lilo. Written for the 10-week Tin Man Fanfiction Grand Prix at Livejournal. Entries for Rnd 8 had to center around Raw and be of general fic. One-shot; Rated: T. Please read and enjoy!


Written for the first ever Tin Man Grand Prix Challenge; a 10-week fanfiction writing challenge at **tmchallenge** on Livejournal. Authors were given secret codes in order to post their stories anonymously. The intent was to level the playing field between popular and less popular authors. Stories were to rated on a scale of 1 to 5. At the end of the 10 weeks, the scores were totaled and your's truly won 3rd Place! (I never expected that in a million years). So in the end, participating in the **tmchallenge** helps to explain why I haven't worked on my WIP, Let Loose The Dogs Of War.

**Title**: Walk Away  
Original Story Code: RD08ST01  
Round/Week: 08  
Rating: T  
Summary: Raw cannot fulfill his promise to Lilo.  
Warning: Angst  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Tin Man; only my originals.

Original Challenge Statement: _To finish out our character-centric trend, entries for this round must be centered around our favorite Viewer, Raw. As with last round, **gen fic only, please**!_

Raw slowly walked in to the Cave of the Elders. It had been over a fifteen annuals since he had last passed through the gaping opening. It made him feel small, so very small and insignificant. As he looked at the tattoos that adorned the walls he realized that nothing had changed. Staring at those familiar tattoos, the same ones that had been etched on to his feet in his youth, did not bring him any comfort. Instead they brought back memories of pain and suffering. As he passed them, the top of his feet glowed and burned in protest, but then the sensation subsided.

As he walked further in to the cave, the murmurings of his ancestors mixed with the whispered thoughts of the living. The villagers who had gathered to listen to the council ruling parted to let him pass by. Torches lined the walls and the fire light sparkled off of the pyrite stalactites. It was as though one was looking at the night sky. The shadows of the villagers took on a life of their own on the walls. Some merrily danced, some angrily shook their fists, and others simply hung their head.

Not all of the council seats were filled. A few of the Elders had been killed while resisting the Sorceress' reign, while others died of old age coupled with famine. The eldest Viewer was seated in the center. The jet black hair of his youth had long ago been replaced by steely gray. His name was Loedon and he had been a great warrior and leader on the battlefield. It was an unusual trait for a Viewer but it was one that served him well during the dark reign. Loedon watched Raw approach through the crowd and he slowly raised his hand to quiet both the living and the dead.

The second Elder, Sanwoe was seated two seats to the right of Loedon. He was very young compared to Loedon and in earlier days would not have made council. He was left nearly blind and deaf from a Longcoat booby trap; his wounds were too severe to be healed completely. What he lost physically was reborn as powerful second sight. It was because of that that Loedon broke the rules and consequently lost favor amongst some of the older Viewers. However, Loedon knew that the village needed Sanwoe. As Viewers found their way home, so much guidance and sight would be needed.

The third and last Elder, Binoy, was settled one seat to the left of Loedon. She was the first female in four generations. Like Loedon, her hair had gone gray a long time ago as well. She remembered his victories on the battlefield and had even once considered being his mate, but then turned to another. Contrary to the hushed rumors from some, that is not why she was placed on to the council. It was her knowledge of nature was unsurpassed by no other female… or male. Even those who whispered could not deny that fact.

Without being told, Raw sat down before the remnants of the council, next to a small dark pool of water. The pool was connected by a long channel to another series of pools that were laid out in front of each council member's seating area. The surface of each pool was as still as glass and reflected the glittering dots of light from the stalactites.

With only a nod, Loedon motioned to his right. Out of the corner of his eye Raw saw Kalm emerge. Pride and longing filled his heart. "Raw!" yelled out Kalm as he raced towards him.

Raw rose to his knees and Kalm nearly bowled him over from his haste to reach him. He warmly embraced Kalm as his vision clouded through his tears. But then he gently pushed Kalm away from himself. "Go back," he uttered.

"But I want to stay with you." Kalm stomped his foot in a very human like manner. Another wave of murmuring 

swept through the villagers. An ancient voice that Raw could not recognize whispered, "Too human…"

Through teary eyes, Raw replied, "Go back." He pointed to the spot where Kalm was supposed to be standing.

For a brief moment, defiance crossed Kalm's face. However, he crumpled under Raw's unrelenting stare. With slumping shoulders he walked back to the edge of the council seating area.

Loedon picked up a short rod and pounded the cavern floor three times. Each quiet thud reverberated through the ranks. Small streams of water began to flow from the ceiling and they trickled through the villagers. "Raw…touch water," he commanded.

Raw hesitated, and then he gingerly touched the black water with his fingers. As he touched the water, so did Loedon, Sanwoe and Binoy.

Instantly his thoughts were no longer his alone. As the villagers touched the trickling streams of waters, their thoughts mixed with his and the Elders.

A lone voice aged with years asked, "Where is Lilo?" It was Loedon.

From the depths of his mind, Raw brought up the painful memory of Lilo dying on the cold metal slab. As the assembled villagers drew in silent gasps the memory shuddered slightly at the edges. A woman's voice, soft, but forceful cried out, "Be still!" It was Binoy.

Watch Kalm.

The memory shuddered more as all who had gathered felt Lilo's tormented death throes.

"See… what else? Hear… what more?" Sanwoe said aloud in seldom spoken, fragmented English.

Raw jerked his hand out of the dark pool of water. The other Viewers were jolted out of their collective state of consciousness. "No… see no more," Raw forcefully responded as he watched the Elders' eyes slowly grow back in to focus. "Raw do as Lilo ask. He watch Kalm." He turned to look over at Kalm standing still. He was not part of the communal and knew not what all other adults had seen. Raw stood up and pointed at him. "Raw watch him now… Raw raising as son."

Loedon pounded his short rod on to the cavern floor. He ordered once more, "RAW! TOUCH WATER!" His eyes narrowed as he first surveyed Sanwoe, then Raw and then the other villagers. "Do not use human speak for council."

In silent obedience, Raw touched the water once more. A more youthful Loedon appeared in his mind's eye, then a fully healed Sanwoe and an equally young Binoy.

Binoy asked haughtily, "Why should you be the one to raise Kalm? You do not have a mate and he is already much too human." The background of the Elders shifted from inky blackness to a lone plain with the Black Mountains and thunderclouds in the distance.

Raw unconsciously drew in a breath so that he could keep order within himself. Once upon a time, so many annuals ago, he had courted a mate. But that was a very long time ago, before he ran away.

Raw could feel Sanwoe probing his memories. He found the memory of him and Kalm in the brain room. Sanwoe said solemnly, "One courageous act does not erase a cowardly existence." The thunderclouds turned blacker and rumbled closer.

"I vowed in Lilo's name to watch Kalm. My ancestors heard the vow. You bring upon their anger if you force me to break the vow," growled Raw. Flashes of lightening streaked across the darkened sky.

He felt the sigh from Sanwoe. But Binoy did not hesitate with her response. "Where were your ancestors when you ran away from the village? We all heard them scream at you to return. You ignored them. Why should they protect you now?" The thunderclouds rolled and boiled from her anger. A great clash of lightening resounded through the plain.

"ENOUGH!" Loedon's command rippled and echoed through every Viewer's mind and soul. The thunderclouds stilled and then parted.

For a full minute no thoughts were spoken. The Elders eyes' remained closed as the clouds continued to break apart and a faint ray of sunlight erupted. Finally, their eyes opened.

Loedon stated solemnly, "It is this council's ruling that Kalm will remain in the village with an adopted family, with other orphans like him."

Raw clenched his fists and shook his head violently. He lifted his head and gazed at the Elders. Pleadingly he asked, "No?… why?" A light rain began to fall through the sunlight.

Loedon looked at him with sad eyes. "Kalm has been with humans too long. He needs to live in the village. Sanwoe sees hope for him. He does not see that same hope for you." He waved his hand and he forced the rain to stop falling on him and the other elders.

The rain continued to fall and it mixed in with Raw's tears. The murmurings of the villagers subsided and Raw could feel them leave one by one. When all of the villagers left, the elders disappeared one by one. He took one last look at the plains and mountains and then removed his hand from the water.

Raw slowly blinked away the tears and stared at the council. While not part of the collective, Kalm sensed the outcome. He ran towards Raw once again. He clung to Raw's arm and buried his head into his soft vest. "I want to stay with you. I don't know anybody here." Such sadness emanated from him and it wrapped itself around Raw's heart.

Raw took his hand and forced Kalm to look up at him. He growled softly, "Kalm will be safe here. There is much to learn. Many to teach you." Kalm's sadness continued to stab at him and his heart struggled to beat. His breath became heavy.

Without waiting for a response he pushed Kalm away from him. "NO!!" screamed Kalm once again. Two other Viewers that Raw did not recognize emerged from the crowd. They gently pulled Kalm away from him. His tears came in torrents and he balled his hand in to a fist as he rubbed his eyes. Raw watched them leave through crowd that had parted once more.

Raw blinked back his tears and rose to his feet. He turned to look at the council. His shoulders were slumped in defeat and his breath had not quite returned to normal. It was then that Loedon gave his final ruling. "Raw… Walk away from village… Some day you may return."


End file.
